The Rookie and His Jiralhanae
by GigenMeister
Summary: The ODST nicknamed Rookie is alone in the city of New Mombasa, that was until a Jiralhanae captain named Alba finds him and lends a hand to help the Rookie, Yet both of them will have the night of their lives... (M!human/F!Jiralhanae) Just-Side-Rube of Tumblr owns Alba, who has also helped me with writing and proofreading.


New Mombasa, South Kenya, Earth

2202 hours, 20, October 2552

Subject: Lance Corporal J.D. Nickname: Rookie

The ODST opens his eyes trying to wake up, only to drop down. The sudden noise of a Covenant Phantom flying by the ODST's drop pod made the Soldier, commonly nicknamed "Rookie" shoot his head up in response. His vision slowly returning to him; His visor crackles with static, he looks up to his upper right to see the same ship waking him up flying away between the rows of the cracked windows. He looks down the lower window to find himself lodged in the side of the building, the drop pod's door sends out a ton of steam. He looks up at a second phantom flying and following the first one; Rookie just hopes that the phantom didn't notice his pod opening up. The steam stops then suddenly the door tosses itself outwards at incredible speed, falling onto the hood of a police car with its lights still on; Rookie looks down - he was at least 20 feet up in the air. The shock trooper collects all of his courage in a simple inhale and exhale. The soldier jumps from his pod and lands - on his feet - yet the impact still was painful. He puts his hand down, grunting in pain, then replaced by a series of pants. He steadies himself back up to his feet, his helmet starts a beeping noise like that of a heart monitor. He looks at the cop car still with the pod's door buried into the hood.

The ODST looks to his right and sees a faint silhouette of an "Optican" dispenser. He limps over towards the first aid station and sees two untouched canisters of the stuff; when he walks over to the distributor, it started a jingle with a robotic voice: "Need immediate medical assistance? Choose Optican! Fast, accurate diagnosis, or your money back!" Rookie tilts his head as the screen above flickers with a green circle, detailed by two smaller white rings in the arrangement of eyes. He merely shrugs it off and grabs one of the canisters. Rookie opens it up and applies it unto his bruises, healing them very quickly.

The Rookie just tosses the little gel canister aside and walks to his right, a blown up bus was in his way. He looks at the back end - oddly he didn't see any bodies in there. The ODST looks to the left side of the bus, he rests his left hand on the surface of the vehicle and walks forward, hand dragging along the way. "This way! I heard banging from this direction!" The ODST hears this and crouches down, he looks for a good hiding spot and sees a box next to a curb at the right; he quickly runs for it, his head bobbing up and down as he goes. He reaches the box and hides behind it, his spec ops SMG in hand, he suddenly stands up and aims down the sights, to see no covenant coming from that direction. Rookie looks to his left and hears footsteps coming from a damaged semi truck with a roadblock standing in front of it; this sudden news gave him an idea! His free hand grabs a fragmentation grenade from his assortment of pouches, and he waits. He sees a golden armored Jiralhanae captain walking along, with three grunts stumbling along behind him, two minors and one major, perfect! He tosses the grenade in front of the Brute captain-major who takes notice of when it landed in front of his two-toed feet. "Grenade!" He yelled with his deep voice and jumped to the left of him, the grunts took notice and jumped in fright. BWOOM! Grunt bodies were flying in the air, the semi was caught in the radius and exploded as well, even the Brute was harmed in the explosion, his power armor sustaining substantial damage. The captain shakes his head and gets up on one knee, yet before he could get up entirely, Rookie gets out of cover and pelts him with bullets. The armor fell off with ease, the alien's face filled with twenty-something holes before falling off on his side, eyes still open from shock. Rookie eases down with his gun and looks at the remains of the truck, taking a bit of pride in his plan, only spending around half of an SMG mag and a grenade.

He looks to his right side to start walking from the box's protection and walks down the slope, the road he is on turns to the left to an acute degree, with three cars and a fallen palm tree scattered around. The ODST steps over the tree, looking at writing on the wall to the left of the soldier which reads "Twilight of Man"; He ensured what that meant. He looks forward to a see another Brute squad leader on a raised garden like structure with his back turned to scold two grunts for accidentally shooting their superior. "You tiny unggoy could have made me rip you limb from limb!" Rookie takes this as an opportunity to sneak past the Brute focused on giving the unggoy a tongue thrashing, he crouches down again and quietly dashes behind a damaged police car. "If that ever happens one more time, I will feast on your skulls and wear your skins as a cape!" yelled the Jiralhanae captain - who then gets a whiff of man-flesh in the air. He focuses his nose in the air, Rookie can hear this behind the police vehicle. "I smell... Human!" The Brute looks behind himself and sniffs the air; he gets his Type-25 Spiker off his hip and loads; the Jiralhanae walks down the few steps on the platform he and his grunts were on, said grunts follow suit. The ODST sets his SMG down and grabs his pistol from his holster, he springs up and concentrates all of his fire towards the Brute. The power armor of the captain falls apart as rookie unloads his magnum's entire clip, the sudden ambush, and defragmentation of his armor sends the Jiralhanae into a rage. The captain jumps over the cop car roar as Rookie steps backward from the Jiralhanae jumping from the police car and charges with bloodlust, the ODST takes the empty mag out and tosses it at the Brute, who doesn't flinch at the slightest. The rookie then gets a new magazine from his other pouches and places it in the magnum, sliding the firing mechanism to arm the gun. Before he could aim down the sights, the Brute gets close to him and punches him in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of him. Rookie falls on his back and aims up as the Brute raises his huge two-toed foot up to squish his head, The Orbital Drop Shock Trooper fires at the jaw of the Brute entering through the bottom and up through the brain. The Jiralhanae gargles as he falls flat on his back; both grunts just watch in horror as the human dispatches their leader, dropping their guns and hugging each other, Rookie takes notice of this as he gets up from the ground and scares them off with his free hand in the form of a claw. "Run for it!" "I don't want to die!" Both grunts turned their heels away from the body of the Brute and run away from the human shock trooper, arms flailing around in a panic state. Rookie puts his pistol back on his hip and walks over to his SMG, grabbing it off the ground. Before he could head off again, he notices another first aid station on the wall to the right. He quickly jogs to it and takes one of the canisters to use it to heal his stomach, but just in case of another attack, Rookie grabs another and places it inside a spare pouch before heading back to the street's direction.

He turns his head to the left and sees a patrol of grunts, one of them turns his head and spots Rookie. "Hey! I see a human!" The other grunts turn their heads to the shock trooper and fire at him with their plasma pistols and needlers; Rookie takes cover behind a small amount of debris in the street. The ODST turns his head to see a Brute captain with a red plasma rifle in his hand trying to flank him, so he aims his SMG and shoots back at the Jiralhanae, the captain's power armor flickering as he steps back. Before he could pop his armor, Rookie hears a clicking sound from his gun. The ODST looks at his gun and takes off the ammo clip on the side and quickly replaces it with a fresh clip. He aims his SMG at where the captain was only to find him gone. He tilts his head up in confusion, then straightens it from realization. The Shock Trooper brings his gun upwards and fires at the imposing shadow of the Brute captain who attempted to flank him again, the armor absorbed the bullets before finally breaking apart, a couple of bullets enter the Jiralhanae captain's skin before the behemoth punches Rookie down on the ground and roars. Rookie loosens his grip on his gun, and it slides away a short distance, the captain laughs at the Rookie and aims his plasma rifle at his head. The ODST reaches for his knife on his harness and stabs the hand of the Brute, while this causes him to lose focus and not aim at his head three shots from the Brute plasma rifle singe his chest causing a burning pain. Rookie rolls out of the way with his knife still in his hand; the Jiralhanae falls on his knees with his hand in pain. The Rookie took this opportunity to get on the Brute's back to take the knife and stab his trachea. The Brute's throat punctured by the knife now spilling red and bluish spots on the ground, it makes one final effort to kill the human with his bare hands by reaching out with its claws extended, scratching his gauntlet. The Rookie gets off as the captain succumbs to his wounds and falls face down. He then looks up and away from the Brute's body and sees the grunts freaking out, except one, an ultra. "Do not fret my brothers! We shall avenge master!" Rookie shakes his head and gets his magnum out. "For the proph- Glagh!" Light blue blood spews from a bullet hole made by the magnum the shock trooper was holding, the other grunts tried their best to protect their faces with their arms from the ODST, But in quick session, were killed with ease. The rookie set his pistol on his holster and was about to get his SMG until he hears a phone ringing. He perks his head up and turns his head to the left and sees the middle stationary phone booth operational, so he walks to it and taps it, his eyes looking upward as he reads a message in the helmet feed.

...

SUPERINTENDENT ONLINE

...

AUTH: [DARE.V.500341[SI]]

SEC: [ONI. PRTCL-1A]

PASSWORD: [VERGIL]

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED!

...

DOWNLOADING MAP

...

The feed suddenly disappears, and Rookie was left confused. He then gets a notification on his helmet's inner compass; a diamond shape appears near the east side of the map. He looks in said direction. At least he knew where to go, but for now, it was time to rest, as fighting Brutes was taking a big toll on him. Little did he know that from afar, someone was watching him.

Sometime before in a building nearby. A female Jiralhanae captain opens the door to the open inner garden of the building complex with two jackal snipers following her quick and long steps; she looks at the sleeping unggoy between the grass with her arms crossed. The jackal sniper with a beam rifle sneaks up to one of the sleeping grunts on the pavement, making a kig-yar's equivalent of a chuckle, and kicks him down the stairs. "Owowow! Y-you bully-jerk!" Both jackals start laughing at the grunt's misery, the other grunts wake up and start complaining about being awoken from sleep. The Brute captain rolls her eyes: "Idiot kig-yar..." She said under her breath. The closer jackal sniper, the one with the covenant carbine in hand, looks at her, remarking in his species' tongue. She looks at said jackal sniper growling at his ignorance while glaring her crimson eyes, who in turn curls up. The unggoy that got kicked down gets back up and walks to the captain. "Ummm... can big leader tell jackals to stop bullying poor, poor Yapdip?" The grunt asked as he scratches his head, she turns her attention downwards and knees the grunt away, obviously not caring for either kig-yar or unggoy. "Grow thicker skin unggoy!" The grunt gets back up starting to cry, as it was typical for his kind, but she only rolls her eyes and looks at the kig-yar snipers. She had enough of them, so she barks at them to listen up, they both look. "Kig-yar! I will go to the other captains and help them with patrolling! You two secure the upper parts of the building!" The female captain said the kig-yar complains in response. She was having none of that and punches one of them square in the chest. The kig-yar falls in pain as the other one looks at her wide-eyed. "You're lucky that I won't grab your skulls in my hand and crush them!" Both kig-yar snipers freak out and start running to the other door as she ordered, she flares her nostrils as they leave to the upper floors, The female captain turns around and moves to the door she came in through.

The reality is - she lied to the jackals, she is fed up with them, enough of the grunts, and enough of the covenant and it's holy war in general. She had seen enough for 3 lifetimes. She walks through the cluttered hallways of the building, she sees the door on the other side. As The female Jiralhanae opens it to have some little time off, she hears a local payphone ringing behind the door, it was faint. She thinks to herself that a human was calling for help. She opens the door, looks to the left and walks to the building to her right, and there she smells something: Human! She reaches for her Type-25 Brute shot and moves into cover behind the raised platforms of the steps. She looks over to see a human in armor, unlike that which she has seen before and during the invasion of New Mombasa. If anything, this is the last human she saw alive in the previous four or so hours. She sees the human step away from the phone booth and looks to his right, and she still looks at the human. Then she regards to the lower left of where the man is standing: A pile of three unggoy corpses and a fallen Jiralhanae captain. She was both impressed and concerned about a human defeating a fellow Brute captain, even if she does not care much about her race at this point. The man walks up to the nearest edge of the stairway to the building, he hoists himself up and sits down on the ledge, he reaches over to his back and adjusts his backpack from being shaken up. She looks at the tiny man with her Brute shot lowered; she could see three plasma scorches on his chest armor. Said little man takes a medical canister and opens it, he starts to apply the substance from the cartridge to his chest to mend himself. She rears her head lightly as the human who took down her fellow captain, and a few grunts were trying to recover from the battle. Seeing the human mending himself causes her subconscious to take an instinct Brutes rarely have, usually only around their young children - she felt like she had to protect the human. She looks at her Brute shot and decides to approach the human in a nonaggressive manner, so she quickly thinks up a way to universally convey that. She places her weapon on her back and waits for the human to get off the ledge and start walking on the road, again his gun in hand. He was heading towards the east, and the female Brute took this opportunity to encounter the human from behind. As the Jiralhanae stands up, she calmly walks down the stairs. The human walks along not noticing the female following him.

Rookie turns to the left and sees a large street lockdown door in the way, the only thing there being a broken car and the decaying body of a marine. The ODST sighs in disappointment. Great. Now he has to go to the long way around. He thinks to himself that as long as he doesn't encounter another bru- "Hmmm... That is not where you want to go. I can lend hand to help you leave this city." Rookie loses his train of thought and jolts as he hears the Brute behind him speak. He only sighs as he turns towards the Jiralhanae with his SMG aimed at her. To his surprise, the captain has her Type-25 Brute shot on her back, with her palms facing outwards to the ODST. The rookie tilts his head, confused about what the captain is doing, but more importantly that the Brute was, oddly enough, a female. Rookie looks at the body of the woman, and even though she has the necessary body structure of her species, the features that made her stand out are the thick thighs where her upper legs armor can't wrap around it as good and the somewhat thinner waist she has. Her chest armor was still the same as the other Brute captains, yet under said armor was a pair of big breasts that level the armor higher. Rookie looks upwards to her face and sees her piercing red eyes, which while not entirely hostile, are sending out an aura of dominance.

"Tiny man! Do you want out of city or not?" The female captain asks the ODST, placing her right hand on her hip. The rookie looks up and points to her brute shot on her back with his left hand; she squints her eyes a bit trying to follow. "What tiny man? What do you need with my weapon?" The Rookie continues to point his hand and then points to the ground. The captain rolls her eyes. "Alright fine! But that is the only thing this captain will do for you tiny man!" She brings her hand on her hip and moves it to her back; she takes the Brute shot off her back and gets to one knee to set her gun down next to her feet. The shock trooper looks at the Type-25 Brute shot, and he brings his left hand to beckon her to come to him by brings his fingers up and curling them multiple times. The captain sighs and gets up on both feet and slowly walks up to him with her palms still outward like last time; Rookie still keeping his SMG aimed at her. She makes a few final steps in front of the human and stands proudly. The rookie lowers his SMG to a passive position, he looks up at her face under her mask and looks closer into her eyes, he could see her eyes clearer with small cracks underneath and her large raised eyebrows. "See? This captain will not kill, tiny man. Now can this captain lead you to her way out of city?" The female Brute asked Rookie, who thinks on the matter. Eventually, The ODST reaches his left palm out to shake her hand. Her eyes dart downwards, and she blows through her nostrils and grips the shock trooper's hand in her own, warm grasp. The pressure she was applying was hurting the human's palm but not breaking any bones. As the female Jiralhanae lets go of him, the rookie retracts his arm back and flicks his wrist up and down.

"Glad we agree." The captain tilts her head to her right and turns around and slowly starts walking back to her Brute shot. Rookie looks at her backside; he sees her round buttocks move in unison with her legs, he then looks up and sees the Jiralhanae staring back at him, who luckily could not follow his eye movements through his helmet. "So if you want to make it out of this city, follow me, tiny man." The ODST nods slightly and follows the Brute captain to her phantom. As the female captain grabs her grenade launcher, Rookie goes beside her and looks to the left of him and sees a locked door. The female brute notices this as she carries her weapon in her arms. "Blasted door! It wasn't locked before... Stand back tiny man, I got this!" She casually pushes the rookie aside and aims her brute shot at the metal door; she fires three quick rounds at the obstacle, each grenade blast causing a massive dent in the door. The captain looks at the door, seeing it barely standing. She walks to the door and kicks it open, the door falls, creating a banging noise. Rookie whistles as the brute woman look behind her. "My phantom is this way, follow tiny man!" She steps over the broken door and places the Brute shot on her back again; Rookie follows suit.

It took around two minutes of walking in dark hallways for the two to exit the other side to her the phantom dropship floating above a half-destroyed office building. "There's my ship; we'll climb rubble up to it." Rookie looks up at the fifteen story building and then at where the Brute was and sees she was already at the first few steps of the rubble. "Come tiny man! This captain will not carry you!" Rookie clears his throat and locks his SMG on his hip as they both start climbing on the building's former wall. The captain looks downward at Rookie surmounting up slowly just to get some even footing, yet he isn't losing any balance. Still, she was not patient with the human. "You crawl too slow! A grunt would climb faster than you!" The female Brute said to the rookie. The shock trooper shrugs his shoulders and eventually catches up with her. When they both reach the fifth floor; the female captain brings herself up with Rookie not too far behind. She looks at the many cubicles that were not blown up, she turns around and sees the Rookie halfway there; the ODST waves at her and brings himself up. He stands next to the captain and places his knuckles at his waist and head up high, silently boasting. The female Brute silently chuckles at the ODST and playfully slaps his back, causing him to stumble forward. She looks ahead and sees a flight of stairs still standing up. "This way tiny man, we'll take stairs." The female Jiralhanae said as she moves along the abandoned, obviously quickly abandoned cubicles. Rookie shrugs and instinctively takes his SMG from his hip and carries it in his arms in case of any other covenant soldiers she may or may not know about. They took the stairs from floor five to floor ten. The Brute walks in a straight line while the ODST walks around the cubicles in a zigzag pattern trying to distract himself. The female rolls her eyes at the human and turns to him "Stop messing around tiny man!", The rookie hears this, sighs and just follows the captain.

* * *

As they climb up to the second last floor, The rain once again starts to pour down against the windows. The Rookie looks to his right side and watches the droplets fall against the windows and near the edge of the demolished part of the building. As he looks up, he sees a black sky, only interrupted by gigantic trails of smoke emitting from eerie red glow coming out between the skyscrapers that were left standing. The female Jiralhanae notices this and slowly walks back to him. Rookie thinks to himself about his other squadmates that he was supposed to meet up with when they land down in the city. The female Brute sighs as she thinks of a way to have him come along. An unusually dirty idea came to her head, she then grins underneath her mask as she takes her chest plate off and squeezes her fingers between her undersuit covering her chest. She gets behind the rookie and brings her hand up. The Brute woman's big breasts park down on the ODST's shoulders - this causes him to gasp in surprise and tense up, sending a shiver down his spine. She looks down at him and brings her arms to his, gripping them softly, yet securely. The Rookie tilts his head up as the female Jiralhanae brings her face closer down behind his head and says in an unusually soft tone. "Listen, the other humans you must be thinking about are gone. But now you have Alba~" The rookie never asked for something so unusual like this to happen, yet it was a part of his nature to accept the odd, as it proved to benefit him more often than not. He also deducted that Alba was her name; the trooper feels happy that he didn't have to ask her when he had the chance. Alba smiles at the rookie under her mask and takes his gun from his hands and sets it on a table near the ODST. She also, in a fluid motion, brings her right arm under the legs of Rookie and sits down on her own. The Rookie admittedly felt nice in the Brute woman's bosom, who then takes off most of her armor plating and sets it leaning next to an empty cubicle, except her helmet, while Rookie just enters a dreamlike trance.

She puts the shock trooper down on his back; Rookie notices that while she's doing that, she takes his magnum and tosses it to the side next to her Brute shot. She turns her back to his face, the sheer size of her ass near his groin being a lot to take in. Alba rears her head to the left, her piercing slightly glowing eyes look back at the Rookie, he looks up at her masked face. "We don't have all night." She just said to him as she faintly moves her legs a bit, making her ass jiggle somewhat, Rookie awkwardly but excitedly nods in approval. "Now, tiny man can relax while Alba takes care of this, yes?~" She leans forward and gets on her hands and knees, and she moves backward so Rookie can only see her waist and groin above and in front of him. Alba leans in closer to his body; she looks down at his heavy pants to see a bulge appearing. The Jiralhanae woman chuckles and takes her fingers to bring down the comparatively small zipper. She looks at the shock trooper's teal underwear, the Rookie's bulge now appearing more evident to her. Alba smirks as she uses her other hand to bring the underwear down and sees the rookie's half harden shaft, yet to her, the new and unusual dick's head still hides from her. The Jiralhanae woman licks her lips inside her helmet and brings the human's dick out from it's hiding place, the fleshy pink of the cock head contrast with the rest of the regular skin color of his flesh. "Hm~ You seem pretty big for a species that is small..." Alba says as she takes her palm around the human's penis at the base and slowly strokes him, his foreskin retracting and stretching as she goes along. Rookie looks downward at from his end and barely sees his shaft up in Alba's hand; his heartbeat against his chest from even the faint touch of Alba, let alone the female Brute giving him a hand job. The rookie exhales and brings his left arm up to caress her waist slowly; He looks up at the female Jiralhanae's crotch and sees a suspicious squiggly diamond-shaped spot grow ever so slowly. Alba turns her head to her left a tad as the human touches her side, she smirks, and her palm now also goes in a circular motion around Rookie's cock. The female Jiralhanae takes her sight back to the human's penis, going a bit faster. She gets an idea. She brings her chest closer to Rookie's groin and takes her free hand to press her chest around the human's cock, slowly rubbing her big boobs against his shaft along with her palm. Rookie exhales after feeling his dick engulfed in Alba's bosom, and as he tilts his head back to the floor, his grip on the female Jiralhanae's waist gets a bit tighter. She chuckles in response and looks at his member's tip rubbing against her boobs; she sees a bit of the man's precum coming out. She takes her hand that was holding his dick and brings her thumb to the tip; rubbing the pre around the head of his penis, him twitching slightly in response. Alba let's go of the human's member to bring her thumb to her face, under her decorative helmet her tongue laps around her lips in anticipation and she brings her other fingers to tilt her mask up from her mouth, now free to do as she pleases. The female Jiralhanae takes her thumb to her mouth and sucks it, experiencing the delicious taste of the human's precum for the first time. She brings her thumb out, making a popping sound. Alba moves back to her head level with Rookie's groin, Taking her her muzzle close to his shaft; The Jiralhanae woman sniffs the air around the man's cock and smells his intoxicating musk, the sensitive sense of smell an integral part of her kind. She opens her mouth and lets loose of her long tongue, long like that of a dog; licking his member with care. The Rookie grunts in pleasure, thrusting his hips as a response of the Brute's warm - no, hot tongue now tasting his hard cock. His grip on Alba's waist gets tighter. Alba feels the human's Penis poke the tip of her nose, she grins and brings her mouth down the man's member, grabbing both his thighs, his left one from underneath. Alba rolls her tongue around Rookie's shaft inside her mouth, coating it in warm saliva. She brings her head back up to take the shock trooper's dick out from her mouth to breathe. Alba smiles and then proceeds to lick the human's cock again. "Told you, following me was a good idea, tiny man~" she whispered with her tongue still hanging out between her tusks. Rookie arches his back as he starts to get closer to climax, his hand gripping Alba as tight as he can, staring at her growing wet spot around her clothed groin. The Jiralhanae woman feels this and keeps licking the rookie's large dick. She tilts her muzzle to the left so her tongue can wrap around the human's penis. The ODST now simply couldn't hold it in anymore; He presses his head hard on the ground, still arching his back. His cock ejaculated a sudden burst of semen at the side of the Jiralhanae's mask, she levels her head back in position and licks his cock once again. The Rookie's cum shoots up into the back of her mouth and onto the tongue of the Jiralhanae woman, even though it starts to drool out the side of her mouth, some of it also gets on her right tusk. Alba chuckles as the last drops of jizz that she couldn't capture ooze out and travel down his shaft, Rookie still keeping his head in the same position, he lets go of Alba's waist and pats it, She smiles in response.

"Alba is glad you like that~ Now, shall we get to our phantom?" Alba says as she lets go of Rookie, licking her lips to swallow his cum while getting up to her feet. Before the ODST could do the same, the Brute woman simply picks him up by the back and the legs and walks to the last two flight of stairs, abandoning her deep blue armor plating and their weapons. "We won't need weapon, tiny man." The female said to the rookie, who sighs and places his right hand on her back. As the Brute woman goes upstairs with the tiny man in her arms, she opens the last door, and the soldier sees the phantom floating around the height of Alba's hips. Both Rookie and Alba look up and see the rain still pouring down from the dark abyss of the midnight sky. He taps her shoulder, and she looks at him; he points to the phantom and brings a three sign, she grins under her helmet and gets ready to run, the ODST points one finger out, then two, then three! Alba makes a run for it to the phantom, easily skipping two meters with each stomp, and surprisingly fast as the Rookie brings his hands over his head, still in her arms, now tightly secured against her torso. Alba jumps up on the boarding ramp of the phantom and looks at the human. "You are a worthy companion, tiny man." She says as she looks down at herself and sees her wet spot from before. After a small pause, she whispers to him: "Now, Alba will have you." Her crimson eyes look back at the rookie and lay him down on the ramp between her legs.

Alba brings her hand at her zipper and slides it down, the brown belly part of her bodysuit opens up to reveal her stomach and more importantly, her wet pussy. She turns her back on the Rookie and sits on his lap, Rookie's dick still hanging out and erect again. Alba lowers her left hand and moves his underwear down further and frees his testicles as well. The Jiralhanae woman smiles as she takes her palm away from his groin and quickly plays with herself, the female Brute releases a deep quiet moan, she sets her arm to stand to the left of Rookie. Alba looks down and rubs her clit against the human's dick, coating it with her sticky juices. Rookie slowly starts panting as the labia of the Jiralhanae rub against his shaft, and the ODST looks at the ass of the mighty woman and places both of his palms on her big butt. She looks back and takes her free hand to grab his cock, aiming the tip of the penis straight into her vagina. Alba brings herself down and slides the man's dick into her welcoming cunt; a deep moan exits her throat as she spreads her legs apart to stabilize herself. "Oohhh~ L-like th-th~ that t-tiny mman?" Alba said as she raises her hips up and down in a slow manner, Rookie's left palm reaching up to grab her waist once again. The sexy Jiralhanae smiles and slowly waves her hips in a circular motion, the human's shaft going along with her warm pussy. Alba resumes with sliding on the ODST's cock again, slowly gaining speed as she goes along. She brings her right arm close to her chest and uses her fingers to massage her right nipple, rubbing and somewhat pulling on it; she closes her left eye and bites her lower lip underneath her mask. Rookie gropes her ample ass with his right palm and sees Alba toying with her tit; he gets an idea, his other hand travels up from the Brute's waist and moves it underneath her breast of the same side, joining her handiwork. Alba notices this and looks at her left breast bouncing by the human's hand; she chuckles between her moans and looks at him. "Hehe-hah! I-I see you're-aha~ mm-making ahhh a move~" Rookie brings his palm to her nipple and starts thrusting a little bit slower than the pace she was going. She feels the gloved hand of the ODST grip her areola. She moans a tad bit higher than usual for a Brute and feels the rookie's other grasp on her ass. "C-come on t-tiny man~ Gah! You c-hah can f-fuck faster than, ahhh that!" The ODST saw that as a challenge for him, he brings his legs closer and increases the speed of his humping as her vaginal walls close in on his big shaft and the Jiralhanae's moaning grows higher in both sound and pitch. "Ngh! Ah fuck, hahaha! Ohhh~ I-is th-that it? Mmma~ C-come on then!" She feels her pussy grip the tiny man's cock as she gets ready to cum herself, she couldn't help but yell for more. "GIVE I-IT YOUR A-AH, ALL TINY M-MAN!" Rookie slides his hand away from her breast to her waist and thrusts wildly into the Jiralhanae woman, he, himself close to cumming inside her, the ODST holds onto Alba as tight as he can. The female Brute takes her right hand and places it on her corresponding knee; she took back some of her self-control to praise the human. "Looks l-like, hah! There's a-ah! A warrior i-in you yet, t-tiny mman!" Alba said as her pussy constricts the shaft of the human, she brings her legs close to each other as they now shake violently, her eyes closing as she rides through her orgasm with her tiny man. Rookie looks up to feel her walls wrap around his cock even still tighter than before, this sent him over the edge and carried out one final thrust before he shoots his semen straight into her womb. Alba rips open her eyes again as she feels the ODST's seed expand around her pussy, she looks down at the mess they made, some of Rookie's cum trickling out of her cunt, and along down his balls, a few drops fall onto the boarding ramp of the phantom. Both human and Brute breathing heavily, staying frozen in their positions for a couple of moments. Alba slowly brings herself back up on her feet, she looks down at the Rookie and sees he was too exhausted to move at the moment.

Rookie looks up and weakly waves at her; Alba rolls her eyes and chuckles at him; she picks up the human by underneath his arms and drags him to the center of the phantom's bay. "Stay here tiny man; I'll start the phantom, we'll get out of city." She said as she brings her hand to her zipper and brings it up above her womanhood, her stomach and big breasts still peaking out. She walks to the control panel and sits down on the command chair. Rookie watches her pushing buttons on the control panels and hears the boarding ramp go up on the hinges. Rookie listens to the phantom starting up, the same sound that woke him up only a few hours ago. It gradually rises from the building and swims through the air like a metal whale, going a moderate speed along the skyscrapers. "Seems everything is purple across the board, we'll get out of city in no time, tiny man!" Alba told Rookie as she drives the phantom to the north-west of New Mombasa. Rookie looks back at the closed door of the phantom dropship and sees a bit of his sticky effort slowly sliding down; he tilts his head at it, he thinks to himself that this was indeed what was happening to him. The ODST sighs and takes his arms behind his head for support and look up at the ceiling. Alba looks back at the Rookie lying down, relaxing. The female Brute looks forward again and sees the last few skyscrapers in view, she turns right from the final building and sees they were home free from New Mombasa. Alba smiles as she presses a few buttons and activates the ship's autopilot, with no specific destination yet in mind other than away from the battlefield. The Brute woman gets out of the pilot seat and walks over to the rookie, zipping her suit down completely again. Rookie sees the Jiralhanae's pussy suddenly towering above him. "Ship is on autopilot." She turns around and sits on her knees aside the ODST's groin. She places her large paws on his chest and feels his armor he still has on, her brilliant eyes staring at the visor of the human, faintly reflecting off of it. The rookie stares back at her, and his dick starts to flex up a bit. Alba notices and drags her right hand to the human's penis and takes both her thumb and index finger and slowly rub the tip. With approximately close eye contact and in complete silence, Alba looks down at the ODST's cock and points it towards her clit. Rookie looks down and sees his dick entering the Jiralhanae woman's vagina once again; this reentry made the shock trooper exhale, and sets his hands aside his body. He slowly thrusts his hips upward; Alba moans and swiftly takes her hands off Rookie's chest by surprise by the sudden move. She brings them up to her helmet which she finally lifts up off her head, Alba's face revealing to the Rookie; her hair was short, spiky and black, her bangs resting on her forehead. The female Jiralhanae's face, covered with scars from the past, the right side of her lips marked by a long pink mark behind her tusk extending up to her snouts bridge, a horizontal older wound traveling into her hairline behind her right eye, a tiny scar also on the left edge of her jaw. "Finally we h-have real - oh!~ P-privacyy! No ah! N-need to hurry... Aghah! Now~..." She says as her long tongue hangs out from her mouth, the end coating her chest. She takes her helmet with her right hand and sets it down next to her leg, then her right palm reaches to her chest and pushes her significant assets together. Rookie gives an okay sign with his left hand and goes a tad bit faster. Alba smiles at the human's sense of humor and brings her tongue end between her cleavage. The ODST nods at the sight of what Alba is doing; he clutches the thighs of the Jiralhanae and goes a little faster than before. The female moans and brings her tongue back into her mouth, her saliva still traveling down between her breasts; Rookie somewhat slow down with his thrusting.

Alba looks down at the human and grins, she leans far forward to meet him face to face, her huge boobs press against his chest. She places both her hands beside Rookie's head; her penetrating warm eyes meet his bluish visor. "Hehe, gah! Oh, t-tiny man~ Ugh! N-now it's, - Aghah! Alba's turn!~" She spoke with her pitch going somewhat higher; she raises her hips up, with only the tip of Rookie's cock in her, and slams her waist down, she repeats this method in quick succession. The ODST moans loudly and tilts his head on the floor, Alba smiles and opens her mouth; her long tongue slides out of her maw and licks the human's visor, even fogging up his helmet in the process as she breathes heavily, synchronized with her lower parts work. She reaches his right arm at his side with her own and brings it up to level with their faces. Rookie takes his other arm and lays it on top of Alba's back as he watches her long tongue lick the visor, her hot breath fogging his vision. He doesn't care about his helmet being brushed around by the female Brute's tongue, the pleasure and love the woman was giving to him are well worth it. The ODST takes his left hand and holds Alba's right palm, fingers interlocking, faintly shaking. This earned a chuckle from Alba as she speeds up her humping, her juicy vagina squeezes Rookie's hard cock, he tightens his left arm around Alba as much as he can. The Alien's breath quickens as both the ODST and the Brute woman are becoming close to orgasm. She grips the human's hand tight without crushing any bones and leans her head on his shoulder and neck. She brings her tongue back into her mouth so she can speak openly, both of them staring back at each other as best as they could, the left side of her head pressing against his helmet. "I-it sseems, ah! We ma-match very w-w-well Ngh! Ti-tiny mmhhm mma-ahn!" Alba said as they both give in and cum. Rookie's semen once again enters through the Brute's cervix, warming her up even further. She closes her eyes as her tiny man's cum seeps out between her vagina and his dick once again; her pants matching with Rookie's, he looks at her face and nuzzles his helmet against her face.

The Jiralhanae woman opens her eyes again and smiles at the ODST, the edges of her mouth rising next to her eyes, her eyebrows retaining their angry resting shape, though rookie swore he saw them flicker a little bit with genuine happiness. "My Tiny man~ Hah. You are such a strong warrior~..." She slowly starts to get off the human, Rookie's left hand sliding onto his stomach, Alba looks down at the messy human's penis covered in both their sexual fluids, she smirks and crawls down to meet her face with his cock one more time. She grabs the human's dick and lets her tongue out and wraps it the base; Alba loved the taste of the aftermath their lovemaking had produced. The Jiralhanae opens her mouth wide and brings her maw down, swallowing the shock trooper's member whole, the brute woman then brings her head back up after cleaning her tiny man's dick; Alba kisses the tip. Rookie looks down at Alba and takes his left arm to rub the short hair of the Brute woman, she chuckles and takes her hands to bring her chest cloth over her breast and lays down on her right side. Placing her elbow on her helmet, turning her backside in the direction of and near the ODST's face.

Alba takes the fingers on her left hand between her legs to scoop out as much of the human's cum as she can and brings it up to her face, flicking her tongue around her fingers with a certain grace. Before sending them into her mouth and quickly taking them out to make a popping noise, any trace of fluid gone. Rookie places his flat hands to either side of his visor after watching Alba; he sits up and returns his junk into his teal underwear and zips his pants back up. The Brute woman notices this and brings her claw close to her chest, smiling at him. "Ohhh tiny man~!" She said coy; this grabs Rookie's attention, and he looks at her presenting for him. "Will you let Alba wait any longer, tiny man?" Rookie sighs and shakes his head in response, waving his fingertips horizontally across his neck. He's tapped.

The Brute woman tilts her head at the human; she groans for a moment, then all the sudden her mouth widens again as she starts to laugh because she drained him of all he had and then some, secretly knowing he almost did the same to her. "Hahahaha! Ohhh, tiny man, I see you're too tired; that must mean you're satisfied with Alba!" She zips her suit back up and gets on her feet. The rookie just lets her pick him up and set him upright, she smiles at him and kisses the top of his helmet; Her tusks colliding with the surface. The Jiralhanae woman walks to the pilot's chair and sits down to work with the ship controls. The ODST nods and takes his hand to wipe off her saliva and fog from his visor. The ODST then looks to his left, and he sees a panel filled with buttons near the walkway to the phantom's pilot seat, he tiredly walks over it and tilts his head to the many assortments of yellow, green, red, blue, and purples. He points his finger waving it around to guess what each one does. "Tiny man, come here!" Alba called for the shock trooper; he brings his head up and goes to his right, into the small, cramped, and dimly lit cockpit. Alba turns to the ODST standing next to the chair she's sitting in, his hands on the co-pilot chair's headrest. The Jiralhanae instead picks him up and lets him sit on her lap. "We'll be traveling for a while; the ship is heading for the northern part of this continent. Rest with me now, my tiny man~" She says as she wraps her arms around Rookie's torso. The big lady then yawns, opening her mouth extended all the way and her tongue curling up like that of a dog, letting her right leg be on the seat of the chair with her other leg hanging out on the side, she then finally rests her head down and starts sleeping. Rookie feels her warm body all around him. He lays his left hand on her thigh and starts thinking about this bizarre, yet fantastic night of events. Then, he starts thinking about her. Rookie never felt this much love for someone before, even if that someone is an alien gorilla lady he only met at the beginning of the night, who for some odd, yet very welcome reason, wanted to leave with just him as her company. He couldn't wait for the future with his Jiralhanae life partner. He rests his right arm on top of hers and falls asleep, tucked in the warmth of Alba.


End file.
